


Game Over

by hecklep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Slightly OOC I guess?, hope this is decent, seriously i have never been on ao3 before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklep/pseuds/hecklep
Summary: hmmstve.A little drabble I wrote like ten years ago.Kind of an AU where trolls and humans get separate universes at the end of the game,I hope I didn’t go too out of character.and yeah it’s 100% a Johnkat thing because I’m 100% garbage.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> whats up gamers  
> Callie (I) wrote this garbage so you have her (me) to blame for burning your eyes out umu

“What do you mean, they can’t come with us?!” John yelped, clearly in great distress.  
Rose gave a heavy sigh, rubbing her shoulders. “You heard me. That’s not how it works. Trolls and humans weren’t meant to play Sburb, or Sgrub, together. So in conclusion, both races get separate universes at the end of the game.” She gestured towards the two giant doors looming in front of them. “Which explains the two gateways, instead of one merged one.”  
There was an audible wince from Dave, and Jade gave a small sound of agitation. “But..that can’t be. Right? We can’t leave them behind. We just can’t!” The black haired girl protested, sounding about as upset as everyone felt. Rose gave the three a strained glance. Her voice was clearly shaking but she kept it as steady as she could, for their sake. “I’m sorry Jade, but that’s the way it is. I can’t fix that. Look at this, if you don’t believe me.” The Seer of Light walked up to one of the massive doors and attempted to open it, but some sort of invisible obstacle prevented her from doing so. “See?”  
There was a clamouring of protests from both the trolls and the kids but Kanaya’s voice interjected before the argument could escalate further. “Rose is right. We do not have a choice but to go to our different universes, despite all of us clearly not wanting to. We cannot just stay here and do nothing. We have no choice but to advance and finish this game the only way we can.”  
John seriously couldn’t believe his ears.  
That couldn’t be.  
He scanned the crowd of trolls, only to lock eyes with a certain Knight of Blood.  
They stared at each other for a while before Kanaya’s voice rang out once more.  
“I...do not want to say this, but I’m afraid that we’re all going to have to say our goodbyes. It’s best if we make it quick.”  
Rose stayed by with Kanaya, and they seemed to get into a deep and somewhat heavy discussion.

Jade broke off from everyone else to go say her goodbyes to all of the trolls.  
Dave broke off as well to go to a small group consisting of him, Terezi, and Gamzee-a strange sight but all three of them appeared to be in heavy distress as they spoke.

As for John...well, the noirette boy made a beeline to the candy red blooded troll, and said troll did the same.  
They stood staring at each other in awkward silence for what seemed like forever before John finally spoke.

“I’m lucky I got to even meet you, Karkat.”  
The younger boy said, staring at the other with watery eyes.  
Karkat nodded, afraid of speaking and letting his own tears fall.  
John took a deep breath before letting himself continue his standalone monologue to Karkat, seeing as everyone else was busy saying their own goodbyes as well.  
“I’m not gonna forget you,” he continued, his voice shaky. “Every shitty romcom I see is going to remind me of you now and I personally have no idea how I’m gonna be able to handle that, but I’ll have to get used to it, y’know?  
“I’ll..miss you. A lot.”  
John gulped, as he felt warm tears streak down his cheeks as he hurriedly wiped them away with the back of his hand.  
Karkat took a hesitant step forward before wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller boy, holding him closely as possible.  
John quickly returned the tight embrace, now freely letting his tears fall as he buried his face in Karkat’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go.” He said, his voice muffled. “I know you don’t.” Karkat replied in a surprisingly soft voice, in contrast to his usual volume. “Believe me, neither do I.”

They stayed in this quiet, teary, and comforting embrace for as long as they could, and were only forced to let go when they both heard Dave clear his throat, signalling that it was time for them to leave.  
John reluctantly pulled away, before looking back at Karkat with a shaky smile. “I hope we meet again in some other timeline. I’ll miss your bullshit ranting. Eheh.” Despite the situation they were in, John’s remark brought a small smile to the troll’s face. 

Rose’s voice called out to the others when it felt like nobody seemed to be listening, signalling that it really was time for them to go.  
John reluctantly let go of Karkat, giving him one last, albeit it shaky, grin.  
John slowly opened the giant doors and was met with a blinding bright light from the other side.  
He, Dave, Rose, and Jade looked at each other before stepping through the doors and let themselves be enveloped in the light.  
Before he was completely gone, John heard a faint yell.  
“John!”  
“JOHN!”  
Karkat.  
“I....” A short pause as Karkat struggled to find the correct words. But he was slowly was running out of time so he yelled out the words that just came naturally.  
“I’M FLUSHED FOR YOU, FUCKASS!”  
John couldn’t even comprehend his sentence properly before he and the rest of his friends disappeared completely, gone.  
Forever.

And silence.  
They had arrived on a completely new planet at dusk, the grass shifting around their feet, as the soft, gentle breeze swayed the leaves of the trees overhead, the light of the two giant moons reflecting on the dewdrops on the blades of grass.  
It was around this time John finally lost it, slumping over in defeat and letting even more tears silently slide down his face. His glasses were getting kind of wet but he didn’t seem to even care.  
He didn’t want to be here.  
He didn’t want to be away from Kanaya, Vriska, Tavros...  
He didn’t want to be away from any of them.  
  
He didn’t want to be on this new planet without any of his other friends.  
Especially Karkat.  
Jade was trying to comfort a heartbroken Rose in the best way she could, considering that Jade herself had waterfalls moving down her face as she sniffled audibly, and Dave was staring off blankly into space, his face showing no sign of emotion although the tears streaming down his cheeks (which he hurriedly wiped away with the palm of his hand) spoke otherwise. 

On the other side, the troll’s side, Kanaya was sobbing quietly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand as everyone else shuffled uncomfortably, and Karkat had dropped to his knees in front of the door, unable to keep his strangled sobs in as he gripped at his chest, red tears streaming down his face and creating a puddle below him.  
He didn’t want to be here either.  
He didn’t want to be anywhere without the human, without his messy black hair, his ever present smile, his shimmering blue eyes..  
He didn’t want to be anywhere without him.

And then there was only silence.  
And silence was the only thing heard for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh golly. I hope this isn’t a horrible fic,


End file.
